Hayden
Details Age: 26 Gender: Male Birthplace: Historia Personality: Commanding Weapon style: Dual handed swords/ Two handed sword Fighting style: Precise History Hayden is the leader of the Rebellion. He grew up with his family in the city of Historia, known for it's prestigious political academy where Hayden studied originally planning to become a great politician like his father who was one of the members of the Government at the time. His father was killed when Hayden turned 18 and after his own research into it found out the the Government had his assassinated, Hayden believed that this was because the was planning to run for presidency in the next election and the others where threatened by him. Following this he decided that the Government must be removed from power so he created his own army of Government haters that quickly grew in scale in a very short period of time. Using his home city of Historia as a base he had the Rebellion march forward on Government territory taking each village, town and city at a time. By the time he reached 23 years old 55% of the worlds land mass was under his control. Due to some of his tactics within battle he has earned himself the title of "The Devourer" due to the fact that if someone has no purpose to him it is destroyed, not even ashes are left in some cases. Abilities Throughout the story Hayden is fought 3 time before the final fight. Twice with Kai alone and once with Torné and Crystal. The two times Kai fights against him neither battle comes to a real conclusion as Hayden disappears whilst taunting Kai, in both fights it does not matter if Kai is defeated as the next cutscene will initiate anyway. In the fight when you use Torné and Crystal you are able to win the fight and defeat Hayden, there is no change in cutscene afterwards but upon winning the fight you will earn a Deosite which can be used to in the creation of Torné's celestial weapon although you can earn enough to make it through gameplay it helps. In the fights with Hayden he will switch between sword styles. He will start all fights in the two-handed/broadsword style and after using Honourbound (the two-handed styles strongest attack) he will then convert to the dual sword style splitting his sword into two shorter blades, in doing this his will become quicker and move faster although this is compensated for in a lowing of damage he deals, upon using Razor Assault he will switch back to the two-handed style. Hayden has no magic abilities and can only heal in the final fight when he has summoned Healers to the field however he does have abilities to increase his defense and magic resistance. Playable In one small stage within the game Hayden joins your team as a character and fights with Shono and Hannah after they become trapped in the Varillium after Kai and Hayden's second fight causes an area to collapse and trap those three on one side. During this period Hayden is in the team however he is not controllable and when it reaches his turn he will independently act. He will still switch fighting styles as he does when you fight against him and when Shono or Hannah's health hits the yellow stage he will use a Full potion and fully heal the character and will also use a Full ether is their Mana gets to the point where they can't use abilities or magic, none of these items are taken for your inventory.